Befuddlement
by TilltheMorningLight
Summary: "My, my," Starscream smirked, rather breathless himself. "What has gotten into you?" Sticky pointlessness! slash


Felt like writing smut and can't sleep. Sticky. There is no actual point to any of this. So, hee~re we go. :)) Enjoy! (Sorry about all the times I put this up...fanfiction was being weird. :/ Geez!)

Don't own any of the characters mentioned.

Befuddlement

Starscream tapped his fingers against the empty cube in his hand. The light clicks against the clear material almost sounded musical; a sure sign that this should be the last cube he consumed. The seeker rarely joined in his faction's _celebrations_ – if one could call a group of stupid, loud and disturbingly _randy_ mechs any kind of enjoyable – and was wondering why he had decided to take part in the _who-could-consume-the-most-energon-athon_.

His trine-mates stumbled by, grasping onto each other for dear life. Apparently one of them had told the _funniest joke ever_. Their laughter was the loudest noise in the room, and that was no small feat; the Constructicons were currently having their own joke-fest and their rambunctiousness was a whole different creature. Starscream looked at his trine-mates and frowned. How could two mechs be louder than a whole _gestalt_?

He would have to ask them later. They had already stumbled out of the room. Starscream sighed, the warm air hitting his tapping fingers. Why hadn't he just gone to his quarters, as he usually did on these nights of complete and total idiocy, and simply fall into recharge? Megatron was not known for his mercy and they would all be working in the morning as they usually did. The warlord didn't allow dawdling, hung-over or not…

Starscream felt a sudden realization hit him at the thought of his leader. Megatron himself was never at these parties. Starscream wasn't at every one of them, but from what he had gathered the leader of the Decepticons hadn't ever been to _one_ of these crew get togethers of drunken camaraderie.

Of course, as Starscream looked around the room, he couldn't say that he blamed him.

The seeker couldn't help but wonder though – he had always thought Megatron the drinking, fighting, singing old war songs type, not the go to his room and sulk type. (Like himself, but Starscream didn't see himself as the type to sulk, so that was not an _actual_ thought.)

Starscream shoved the empty cube away and stood. Why was he sitting here by himself? He could do that in his _room_. So, he decided with a growl, he would.

Luckily he hadn't had too much, just enough to start a pleasantly numbing – but not too numbing to not walk straight – buzzing through his systems. Starscream was glad that no one was paying attention to him, because he wasn't sure if he felt like talking to a drunk without slagging the unfortunate mech.

Starscream left the rec-room, glad to be getting away from all the noise and headed to his own room. It wasn't a long walk, and it would take no time at all to get there, but Starscream kept at a brisk pace. The threat of being talked to still loomed…

His chamber's door was in sight and Starscream was pleased to have not been interrupted on his short journey. He was usually not so lucky, being stopped by his trine-mates or his less than adequate leader. Thundercracker and Skywarp were undoubtedly halfway to overloading each other and Megatron was locked away in his quarters. Starscream actually let himself smile as he absently typed in the access code to his room. He was never so lucky.

Something clamped onto his shoulder and Starscream jumped. He was surprised he hadn't screamed; of course, that could have been the high-grade's doing. The seeker whirled around, schooling his faceplates into a scowl. He was honestly surprised to see Megatron standing there. The seeker's scowl deepened. What did he want?

"Are you _trying_ to give me a spark attack?" Starscream stepped away from his leader's touch. He watched Megatron's face, trying to decipher his current mood. If he was pissed, then Starscream needed to come up with a quick get-away.

But Megatron's face was unreadable. The silver mech stepped back as well, his hand falling to his side. Stascream felt worry begin to worm into his processor. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Lord Megatron?"

The tyrant's optics narrowed and he leaned forward slightly. Starscream's confusion doubled when he didn't _stop_ leaning forward. The next thing he knew Megatron was pushing him to the floor as the tyrant suddenly fell forward. Starscream actually did scream this time; what the frag was wrong with Megatron?

"_What_ are you – " Starscream felt his aft hit the floor and growled. "Get off me!"

But Megatron didn't move. The red seeker ground his dental plates together as he grabbed the larger mech's shoulders, trying to push the oaf off. Starscream growled again when he couldn't budge the tyrant. Great. Now his legs were pinned underneath this _behemoth_.

…this very _warm behemoth_. High-grade invaded Starscream's senses and he sighed, putting it all together. The idiot was _wasted_.

Megatron moved, lifting himself so he was face to face with his second in command. Starscream glared into heated optics, not particularly caring for the position he was in. "Megatron, _get off of me_."

Those silver lips stretched across white denta plates, optics hooded, and it took Starscream a moment to realize Megatron was _leering _at him.

_Oh_.

This was…awkward. Starscream shifted, praying that Megatron, even while drunk off his aft, would listen to him and get the _frag_ off of him. The seeker cleared his vocalizer, breaking eye-contact. "Get off."

Megatron's grin faltered, but he didn't move. "C'_mon_, I'm horny as the _Pit_."

Starscream would have laughed if Megatron hadn't of looked so damned serious. The fool's optics were roaming the flier's form, stopping now and again to study something more thoroughly. Starscream only watched his optics, his own systems heating at the attention he was receiving. Of course, that could have been the high-grade's doing…

Megatron drew closer, his face so close his nose was almost touching Starscream's. The seeker jerked his head back, cursing when his helm hit the wall. Starscream wasn't sure how he felt about fragging an intoxicated Megatron; sure, it sounded fun but…

…but it sounded like _fun_.

Definitely the high-grade's doing - but Starscream couldn't really make himself care.

"Are you now?" Starscream purred, rubbing his legs against his leader's. Megatron's optics darkened and he placed his hand on his second's chest plates. Starscream pushed into the touch, never breaking optic-contact. His mouth curved into a smirk, and he could have sworn Megatron's ventilations stalled. The silver mech cupped where Starscream's chest armor protruded out the furthest and the seeker actually gasped. He hadn't realized how sensitive that area was. When was the last time he had fragged anyone?

"Ooo," Starscream cooed, his own hands sliding down his leader's body to his middle. "I've always wondered where you were most sensitive, _mighty_ Megatron."

This was far more fun than it had any right to be. Megatron and high-grade apparently produced a mega-_slut_.

Not that Starscream was complaining.

Starscream began stroking his leader's sides, and the warlord actually gasped before biting his bottom lip. The seeker grinned, enjoying the show, and found an opening in Megatron's armor and dug his fingers in.

"Ah, _ah_!" Megatron's hand fell from Starscream's chest to the floor; he had almost toppled over. Starscream knew he was grinning like a maniac now, but didn't really care. Megatron was too busy gasping to notice anyway and no one else was there to see.

Starscream pushed his fingers deeper into Megatron's sides and the mech moaned. The sound was so loud it vibrated through his fingers and the seeker had to bite back a moan of his own after that. _Primus_, who knew Megatron could look so slagging hot? At this rate Starscream was going to overload just by watching! He wouldn't mind, but he would much rather see Megatron go first…

So, with a determination only Starscream could possess, he began doubling his efforts.

"St-starscream," Megatron breathed out as he raised his head to look into Starscream's optics. Starscream felt his body erupt in heat – parted, wet lips vented out warm air over his neck and face, and those _optics_ –

Before he knew what he was doing, Starscream removed his hands from Megatron's sides and the tyrant moaned again, his face pulling into a frown. The seeker wrapped his arms around the silver form on top of him and pulled, surprised by how compliant Megatron was. Now they were flush against each other, head to pedes. Starscream smirked again, practically purring into Megatron's mouth. Warm, full, wet lips smashed into his and he actually did purr.

"_Kishme_," Megatron murmured into air commander's mouth. Starscream began moving his hands lower down silver plating as he obliged to his leader's request. He pushed into his leader's mouth, licking the soft metal that was the roof of Megatron's mouth. Megatron pushed against him, nipping and licking at his tongue. If Starscream didn't know any better, he'd say his leader was _desperate_ for this. Any other circumstance Starscream would have thought it was weak, pathetic –

Now it was hotter than the smelter.

Starscream's hands met black metal and he instantly began squeezing and rubbing. Megatron, never breaking contact with his mouth, bucked against Starscream at the aft-handling. He moaned into the kiss, and Starscream noticed gleefully that the warlord's body had begun shaking.

There was also a distinct lack of fusion cannon on his leader's right arm, which did nothing but make Starscream happier. Of course, he had wanted to see if the weapon was sensitive, but that was fine. He could always get Megatron drunk again.

Starscream reached lower, finding the space between his leader's thighs. He bit Megatron's glossa before pressing into the warm metal, and a couple things happened at once.

For starters, Megatron made the most beautiful noise in all of existence; Starscream actually made a note to keep the sound as a recording, (he decided then to just keep everything he was seeing). The sound was nearly…_feminine_, but not, because it _was_ Megatron, the mechliest mech in all of cosmos.

Secondly, Starscream felt something warm run down his hands.

Ooooh, he had made his leader _wet_ for him.

Starscream chuckled as he pulled back, breaking off the kiss. He held up one of his hands, keeping the other between his leader legs and digging for seams to squeeze his fingers into. He examined his lubricant-covered fingers and looked up at his panting leader. _Primus_ why was Megatron so _slagging sexy_?

"My, my," Starscream smirked, rather breathless himself. "What has gotten into you?"

Megatron's optics found Starscream's hand, and a thought entered the jet's mind. He smirked, holding his hand closer to his face. Starscream pulled his hand to his own lips, a blue digit gently tapping against his bottom lip. Megatron watched, his optics darkening further.

"I wonder what you taste like." Starscream slid a finger into his mouth and sucked on it, keeping his optics locked with Megatron's. The silver mech's mouth fell open when Starscream slid a second finger in, making a show with his mouth. Meanwhile his other hand was still searching for a seam – slaggit, why couldn't he find one? - to tease. He kept Megatron busy with his show of cleaning his fingers off as he continued searching with his other hand.

He finally found a seam large enough to dig into. It was right where silver met black on the inner part of Megatron's right thigh. Starscream moaned around his fingers, keeping his leader completely entranced, just before he thrust his fingers into the seam. Megatron's optics widened, his mouth falling wide open. After a moment he _keened_, pulling his thighs apart.

Starscream felt those legs move above his own and trembled; oh how he wanted to feel Megatron _overload_ around him – feel his leader's _valve_ around him…

But he wanted to overload Megatron with touch - _then_ with his spike. Starscream wondered how many overloads he could cause his leader in a row -

"_Move_," Megatron sighed, moving his body up and down against his second's. Starscream began pressing his fingers into sensitive wires, twisting a rather large one around a finger and tugging slightly. Megatron yelled out, his arms almost giving out. Starscream placed his free hand on Megatron's face, urging him for another kiss –

When he _licked_ Starscream's fingers. The jet's engine revved, excess heat escaping his form with a low hiss.

That was the hottest slagging thing Starscream had ever seen.

The seeker pushed his fingers into his leader's lips, and Megatron clamped his mouth around the two fingers Starscream had had in his mouth not moments before. Megatron moaned, the sound vibrating up Starscream's arm and he trembled again.

Starscream pressed his face into his leader's neck, exhaling over the thick, black cables. Megatron moaned again, this time not so loud, and began licking and sucking on Starscream's fingers. The seeker, in turn, began nipping at his leader's throat. It was getting uncomfortable to keep his arm stretched around his leader with the position they were in; with Megatron laid out on top and Starscream reaching _over_ Megatron's back and between his legs. The Decepticon second in command grunted, pushing himself up slightly, and Megatron seemed to understand without any more indication than that.

Megatron pushed himself in a sitting position, practically straddling Starscream, and the seeker had to remove his fingers from Megatron's thigh plating as he moved. Starscream quickly returned to the area after they got re-situated though, and in no time had his leader moaning into his fingers again.

Megatron's own hands were stroking his own outer thighs – Starscream thought he was going to _lose_ it! He didn't even mind that he wasn't being touched back - besides his fingers getting a tongue-massage - Megatron being more than enough stimulation. Starscream would have thought Megatron controlling in the berth - or, in this case the hallway floor - over-energized or not.

Starscream suddenly gasped, his fingers sliding even further back into Megatron's mouth. A seeker's hands weren't even sensitive, and here was Megatron driving Starscream _mad_! Starscream continued sucking on Megatron's neck as his other hand found a steady in and out rhythm, toying with wires and nodes.

Starscream felt Megatron's mouth fall open around his fingers. He bit down on a large cable on his leader's neck before pulling back, seeing what was happening. Megatron's hips began moving in a quick up and down rhythm, his gasps beginning to crescendo. It was easy to forget that his fingers weren't in his leader's valve. That honor awaited his spike, however, and he could wait for that.

He almost thought about opening his interface panel, his spike pressing uncomfortably against his cod-piece. Starscream decided to wait for the last minute, though.

There was a _click_, and Starscream looked down to see Megatron's large – beautiful – spike fully erect, the tip glistening with lubricant. The jet's engine's revved again, and he began pinching wires in his leader's thigh all the more mercilessly. The seam was so close to Megatron's valve - it must have been maddening! Starscream smirked at the thought, looking up at silver face-plates. He _had_ to be close! Megatron continued his bucking, the action growing more erratic with each thrust.

Then it happened; Megatron went completely still, his eyes widening. A loud, _pleased_ moan escaped his vocalizer as lubricant shot out of his spike and seeped out of his pulsing valve over Starscream's lower half.

Starscream had almost overloaded at the sight of it all…

Almost.

He smirked, taking the opportunity to sit up, retracting his own interface panel.

"That wuz – " Megatron never finished, falling back on his aft and off of his second in command. He looked up, legs spread and arms behind him, and Starscream moaned before pouncing on him.

"We're not quite finished, my _dear leader_." Stasrcream growled into Megatron's audial before reaching a hand down and grabbing the silver mech's spike. It was covered in fluid, and Starscream repressed a shudder. He slid his hand between those silver, perfect thighs and found a waiting, _seeping_ valve. It was still pulsing slightly, and the jet actually _did_ shudder.

He aligned himself to his leader, gave the spike in his hands a few squeezes, and thrust in, sheathing himself completely.

Megatron threw his head back, but no sound came. Starscream began moving, moaning at the tightness enveloping him.

"Stars-_starscream_," Megatron whimpered, looking up at the air commander with desperate optics. Starscream, without a word or a chuckle or a smirk, pressed his lips into Megatron's. The kiss wasn't like the one before; this was gentle, slow, passionate. Starscream had no idea where this had come from, but wasn't complaining. His thrusts began to quicken, the mouth on his began making more noises –

And before he knew it he was half-way into overload. The seeker kept his mouth on Megatron's, the tyrant bucking up against him moments later, his overload overtaking him. Starscream pushed in a few more times, prolonging both his and his leader's pleasure, before falling on Megatron's chest with a tired, yet satisfied, sigh.

It was a while before either spoke, and Starscream wondered if Megatron had passed out. He _had_ been pretty slagging drunk. Starscream looked at his leader's face and couldn't help but laugh.

He _had_ passed out. Usually Starscream would be insulted, or even angry, but now – perhaps it had something to do with the amazing overload – he just found it funny.

…and kinda..beautiful.

Starscream shook that from his processor; it wasn't as if Megatron was going to remember this the next day anyway, so any chances of another _session_ were practically nonexistent. Starscream huffed as he made himself comfortable on his leader, not taking his optics off of that silver face.

It really was a shame – Megatron was such a great frag; Starscream wouldn't mind being spiked by his leader, especially with such an impressive piece of equipment.

A brilliant idea came to Starscream – the usual for him – and he smirked. He gently stroked Megatron's side as he snuggled his helm under his leader's chin.

"Oh, _mighty_ Megatron wouldn't be pleased if I showed anyone the footage I've acquired, would he?" Starscream closed his optics and began replaying the his new recording. As pliable as he was while drunk, Megatron was the exact opposite while sober. Of course, with a little…_incentive_, Starscream could have his leader eating out of the palm of his hand.

Speaking of which..

…/_The seeker pushed his fingers into his leader's lips, and Megatron clamped his mouth around the two fingers Starscream had had in his mouth not moments before. Megatron moaned, the sound vibrating up Starscream's arm/…_

End

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that. I've been stressed lately, so this felt nice to write. :))<p> 


End file.
